Celosa
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Cuando un digimon adorable se cruza por el camino de la cazadora Airu, no hay quien pueda interponerse entre ella y la presa. ¿Podrán los celos descontrolados de Opossumon conseguir darle un alto, antes de que su relación se estropee irremediablemente? One Shot. Shojo Ai


**One Shot. Digimon Xros Wars: The Boy Hunters Who Leapt Through Time.**  
**Shojo ai/ chicaxchica (ellamonxchica) ._.**

* * *

**Celosa**

El Pucchiemon se metió por un callejón corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, sin siquiera intentar volverse a mirar atrás. No lo necesitaba con los constantes gritos chillones de la rubia que lo perseguía con su camarada flotador.

-¡Allá va, Opossumon!-decía con la respiración agitada-¡No lo pierdas!

-¡Claro que no!

El pequeño duendecillo rosado cerró los ojos con fuerza y apuró aún más la carrera, intentando de cualquier forma poder alejarse de la horrible cazadora y su acompañante. Llegó hasta una avenida principal que conectaba con varias calles del DigiQuartz, mirando en todas direcciones y buscando en donde poder escabullirse para ponerse a salvo. Vio un enorme contenedor de basura asomando por una de las calles, y suponiendo que una chica tan "rosa" y dulzona como ella no se metería en un basurero para ensuciar su "linda ropa", el digimon corrió y se metió allí, cerrando en silencio la cubierta para evitar ser escuchado.

Sintió el taconear de las botas de Airu acercándose y detenerse de golpe. Lo había perdido de vista.

-¡Se nos fue!-exclamó el Opossumon que la acompañaba, con una rara mezcla de rabia y satisfacción.

Pucchiemon escuchó un largo silencio. Rezó porque la chica y su digimon se hubieran ido, pero poco a poco volvieron a sonar los tacos de sus rosadas botas contra el asfalto, con la cazadora acercándose al lugar.

-¡No puedo creer que te hayas metido en ese bote de basura!-exclamó Airu levantando la tapa con bastante asco y mirando al sorprendido digimon adentro-¡Un digimon tan adorable no debería hacer eso!

El atrapado no pudo más con sus nervios y su temor, y justo antes de que la chica metiera sus manos para agarrarle, el digimon reaccionó.

-¡Love and fire!

Airu retrocedió ante las explosiones multicolores, que sumados al espacio oscuro y reducido, le hicieron quedar ciega durante varios segundos. Soltó un chillido y se cubrió los adoloridos ojos, sintiendo como su compañera se reunía con ella, preocupada. Cuando se descubrió el rostro, el Pucchiemon ya no estaba.

-¡DEMONIOOOOS!

* * *

Sentada sobre el escritorio de Airu y con sus grandes ojos verdes siguiendo cada movimiento de las manos de la chica, Opossumon tenía su mente en blanco, pues cada vez que su compañera se dedicaba a su trabajo creando trampas para cazar a sus digimons favoritos, la digimon oscura era toda ojos y oídos para ella. Nunca sabía con qué cosa nueva saldría la chica, pero siempre le sorprendía con trampas más elaboradas y efectivas.

-Las pinzas-soltó la rubia sin despegar sus ojos de su trabajo, como un cirujano en medio de una importante operación.

Opossumon se levantó rápido pero con cuidado, facilitándoselas y rozando apenas su mano. El leve contacto la hizo sonreír, pero Airu ni siquiera se enteró. Ajustó las tuercas de la caja metálica todo lo que sus delgados brazos daban y luego soltó un suspiro agotado. Dejó las pinzas de acero a un lado y levantó la caja sobre su cabeza, apreciando su trabajo. Opossumon también sonrió complacida de ver otro logro de su compañera, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente al recordar que esa trampa sería para capturar a otro de los digimons adorables que tanto ambicionaba la chica.

-La veo muy bien y resistente-comentó Airu dejando la caja metálica sobre la mesa. Luego se estiró un poco y bostezó.

Miró su reloj de mesa y estimó que ya era suficiente por el día. Se levantó y sacudió un poco su ropa.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó a su digimon camarada, quien se levantó de un salto y respondió afirmativamente-Bien, te traeré algo de la cena entonces.

Solo alcanzó a dar algunos pasos lejos del escritorio cuando la digimon la llamó de vuelta.

-Airu…-dijo algo apenada. La chica se volvió a verla-¿Podrías…prepararme algo tú?

Su compañera puso cara de maña y los brazos en jarra. Luego bufó por la nariz.

-Está bien, pero me tardaré un poco-suspiró mientras salía.

-¡No hay problema! ¡Muchas gracias! Y disculpa…-terminó con una sonrisa avergonzada.

En cuanto Airu se alejó por el pasillo, Opossumon se volvió y miró la caja metálica con cierto desprecio. No era desprecio hacia el trabajo de Airu; eso jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza. Todo lo que ella hacía era siempre perfecto y digno de admiración…era solo el hecho de que por cada nueva trampa que la chica terminaba, significaban nuevos digimons a su adquisición, y eso a veces podía deprimir bastante a la digimon.

Se echó sobre su estómago y apoyó su cara en sus manos, mirando la caja plateada. Podría utilizar la trampa varias veces antes de que se rompiera y tuviera que hacer una nueva, así que significaban muchos más digimon en el XrosLoader de la chica.

-Ahh…-suspiró la digimon algo entristecida-¿Cuándo dejará Airu de cazar digimons bonitos? Debería enfocarse más en atrapar digimons más fuertes…

Dejó que sus palabras se desvanecieran en el silencio de la habitación. Luego bajó la mirada y dijo muy desanimada para sus adentros.

"_Debería dejar de mentirme a mi misma…No es que me importe si Airu atrapa digimons fuertes, o grandes, o lo que sea…quiero que deje de atrapar digimons que puedan ser más adorables que yo…si eso pasara…"_

Ella sabía lo que pasaría. O al menos se lo imaginaba. Sería ella quien estaría dentro del XrosLoader y el "otro" digimon adorable sería quien estaría afuera, recibiendo la atención y los mimos de la chica, sus palabras bonitas y su aprobación. Opossumon cerró con fuerza los ojos y puños tratando de deshacerse de esa desagradable sensación.

"_Tengo que ser aún más adorable que cualquier digimon que ella atrape…tengo que esforzarme y ser la mejor, para que se fije siempre en mi…"_

Volvió a mirar la caja que reposaba en frente de ella y arriscó la nariz. Por un momento sintió ese deseo de soltarle las tuercas a la trampa que había tenido hacía tiempo, pero eso conllevó a que el Salamon que la chica había atrapado escapara con una simple embestida-que era lo que Opossumon había querido- y que después la cazadora reprendiera fuertemente a su compañera por haberle hecho semejante jugarreta. Nunca se había enfadado con ella, y a Opossumon le sentó fatal que la tuviera castigada dos días enteros metida en el dispositivo digital. Se juró no volver a hacerlo más.

Se volvió al escuchar a la chica subiendo las escaleras y entrando a la habitación. Traía una bandeja con un vaso con jugo de naranja, pan y un omelette caliente que dejó sobre la mesa para que su compañera comiera. Mientras la digimon se llenaba la boca de pan y huevos con queso, Airu se dejó caer sentada en su cama y comenzó lentamente el proceso de irse a dormir. Se quitó una a una sus pulseras de colores, luego los aros rosa, su collar, soltó los moños de su cabeza y se sacudió un poco, con su brillante cabello rubio moviéndose al vaivén. Luego desabotonó su chaqueta rosada y la dejó colgada en la silla. Todo esto lo seguía Opossumon de reojo mientras hacía ruidos fingiendo que estaba muy concentrada en comer, pero se volvió de golpe contra la pared cuando la chica se levantó la camiseta a rayas, sintiendo que le ardían las orejas.

Solo había alcanzado a ver su largo abdomen plano y pálido, pero había sido suficiente visión para la avergonzada digimon. Una vez de casualidad había levantado los ojos justo para ver las tenues curvas de sus senos apenas desarrollados, y se había desmayado sin poder recordar nada más. No quería que le volviera a pasar.

Acabó de comer y saboreó los últimos bocados de la comida de Airu. La deliciosa comida de Airu. La prefería mil veces más que a lo que preparaba su madre, aunque a la chica siempre se le pasaba la mano con la sal. Se bebió todo el jugo de una vez y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. Escuchó a la chica meterse en su cama y revolverse un poco.

-Opossumon-dijo la rubia dándole la espalda-apágame la luz y ve a dormir; mañana iremos temprano al DigiQuartz a entrenar para cazar después a ese adorable Pucchiemon.

La digimon bajó las orejas, saltó de la mesa y apagó la luz. Luego volvió caminando hasta estar en el borde de la cama de la chica.

-Airu…-le llamó desde abajo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la otra sin volverse.

-¿Tan importante…es ese digimon?

-Claro que lo es Opossumon-respondió la chica acomodándose más-Soy Airu Suzaki, la cazadora de digimons adorables. Todos los digimons bajo esa categoría serán míos sin excepción.

Opossumon miró al suelo un largo momento. Las respuestas de su tamer a veces le sentaban terribles, pero ella siempre conseguía ver el lado positivo de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Airu.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?-preguntó emocionándose un poco y dejando su desánimo de lado.

-Está bien-respondió la chica sin más y se movió un poco para darle espacio a la otra.

La pequeña dio un salto y se acomodó contra la espalda de la rubia. No había lugar más cómodo y cálido que la cama de Airu, pensaba Opossumon cada vez que tenía oportunidad de dormir con ella. Podía sentir la tibieza de la humana llegándole a través de su pijama de seda rosa con corazones blancos, y sintió ese cosquilleo raro que le daba a veces. Hundió su nariz en la almohada y aspiró profundamente su perfume de fresa, para quedarse tranquilamente dormida, teniendo sueños de color rosa y textura de algodón.

* * *

La digimon dejó salir un suspiro, más bien de hastío que de cansancio, y se dejó caer sentada al suelo. Los otros dos digimons que estaban con ella se acercaron y estudiaron el avance: estaba terrible.

-Apenas le diste a tres blancos-soltó Astamon, con su tono siempre frio y severo, cruzado de brazos.

-Lo sé-respondió la chica digimon de gracioso aspecto, metida en un traje de cerdo rosado-no ha sido la mejor práctica que haya tenido.

-Ha sido tal vez la peor de las peores que has tenido-dijo el pequeño demonio negro al otro lado, riéndose por lo bajo.

Cho-hakkaimon prefirió no prestarle mucha atención y volvió a suspirar. A esas horas se encontraban en el DigiQuartz, mientras sus jóvenes camaradas estaban en la escuela. Siempre se reunían allí a practicar y mejorar, y de cuando en cuando salir a cazar digimons que pudieran interesar a sus tamers, solo por diversión. Sin embargo, ese día no había tenido nada de divertido para Cho-hakkaimon. Airu se había levantado todavía con más convicción que el día anterior, segura de que el afamado Pucchiemon caería ante su encantador poder. La digimon volvió a suspirar por tercera vez de solo recordarlo.

-¿No te van bien las cosas?-preguntó Dracmon, notando el total desánimo en una digimon tan ferviente como su compañera.

La aludida miró en rededor; luego atrajo sus rodillas hacia su cuerpo y las abrazó.

-Airu no deja de hablar de ese Pucchiemon que encontramos ayer. Está obsesionada con él.

-Como está obsesionada con todos los digimons que le parezcan lindos;-apuntó Astamon arriba, sin quitar su mirada de los diez blancos que se encontraban metros más adelante-no veo el porqué te afecte eso ahora.

-Es que...

Cho-hakkaimon no supo muy bien qué responder. En parte porque no estaba segura de la razón de su fastidio, y además porque hablar con Astamon a veces le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. El digimon era demasiado frío y cerrado como para que le entraran más razones que las suyas propias. Era una especie de computadora a la que no podías explicarle lo bien que sabe un omelette salado...

-No importa-soltó por fin.

Aunque tampoco estaba segura de si su malestar era importante o no. Lo único en que podía pensar era en que debía encontrar a ese Opossumon antes de que se volviera loca. Pero... ¿realmente lo quería atrapar, o era simplemente para que pasara a ser otro digimon de la colección de Airu y así perdiera finalmente su importancia?

* * *

Atardecía en el mundo humano, mientras que el DigiQuartz seguía tan sombrío como de costumbre. El reloj interno de Cho-hakkaimon le decía que dentro de pocos minutos se abriría el espacio entre ambos universos, y su adorada rubia entraría trayéndole algunas golosinas con exceso de azúcar. "¡Si comes cosas dulces te volverás más adorable!"— había dicho la chica, cosa que Cho-hakkaimon seguía al pie de la letra, aunque el azúcar la pusiera irritable. Casi se le había olvidado que en el digimundo jamás comía azucares...había comenzado a probarlos después de conocer a Airu. Hasta entonces su dieta se había basado en muchas proteínas y lácteos. Según el joven Ryouma, seguramente por ello la digimon tenía tanta fuerza física para ser alguien tan enclenque.

Levantó la cabeza y miró en rededor, sabiendo que estaba sola, pero de alguna forma esperando que hubiera alguien más allí. Tal vez Airu. Tal vez Pucchiemon.

_"Maldito"—_pensó la chica al recordarle, cerrando con fuerza su puño y sus ojos_-"Te encontraré tarde o temprano. Airu y yo te encontraremos. Y cuando te cacemos por fin...vas a dejar de ser un estorbo"._ Se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar en rededor, casi esperando ver al duendecillo rosa escabulléndose por allí. Si lo tuviera en frente lo haría pedazos, y cuando la cazadora se diera cuenta de que el digimon se había "esfumado en el aire", regresaría toda su atención a ella otra vez. Después de todo, ella era la digimon más adorable de todas. Ella era el digimon de Airu, su compañera, no había otro digimon más adecuado para la chica que ella, Opossumon, Cho-hakkaimon; porque ella era el ser más devoto que Airu pudiera encontrar jamás, la que más le quería, la única en el mundo que daría todo por ella. Habían sido elegidas por el destino para estar juntas, y nadie ni nada podría jamás cambiar eso. Mucho menos un asqueroso duende cobarde que no era capaz de dar la cara.

Resultaba imposible para la digimon, tan cerrada de mente y de corazón, el darse cuenta del juego de poderes que mantenía con su camarada humana. Airu la controlaba con artificios y metiéndole celos, adulando que los otros digimons eran más lindos para hacerla esforzarse más, y pagándole con míseros centavos de cariño. Opossumon la ambicionaba. Quería que Airu fuera suya y de nadie más; que no se fijara ni hablara de otros. Que ni siquiera se acordara de los otros. Quería convertirse en la luz de los ojos de la chica, tal y como la humana significaba para ella. Alumbrarse la una a la otra eternamente y así ser muy felices las dos. No soportaba cuando la rubia comenzaba a hablar de algún chico atractivo de la escuela, o cuando sus amigas venían a quedarse a dormir en su casa, y abrazaban y besaban a su camarada. Era su camarada, no de ellas. ¿Qué sabían esas mocosas del lazo que las dos tenían? No podían entenderlo, porque no estaban dentro de ese círculo. A veces la digimon sentía que hasta los mimos mal recibidos de la señora Suzaki le sentaban como una patada al estómago. Qué extrañas formas tenía el amor, pensaba Opossumon extrañada.

La digimon salió de su ensimismamiento al ver un resplandor blanco a lo lejos. Se levantó emocionada y cogió su arma, encaminándose hacia el lugar, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Airu se materializó frente a ella como una hermosa aparición rosada. Ella hacía que ese color fuera el más hermoso del universo.

-Hola, Cho-hakkaimon— saludó la chica sin más y poniendo sus pies en la tierra. Traía su mochila rosa y blanca en la espalda, y una bolsa de papel en una mano.

-Hola Airu-le saludó ella complacida, siempre feliz de escuchar su nombre pronunciado por ella-¿cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Bien; lo mismo de siempre-respondió la humana sin mucho interés-te traje bollos de vainilla-dijo estirándole la bolsa.

-¡Muchas gracias!-exclamó la digimon, cogiéndola con cuidado-Que atenta eres.

-Tienes que volverte muy encantadora y dulce si no quieres que otro digimon tome tu lugar-dijo Airu sonriendo apenas y sacudiendo una manchita de polvo que se había adherido a su bota, sin prestar atención a la cara de fastidio que hizo su digimon.

-¡Lo haré! ¡Ya verás!-soltó su compañera, abriendo de una vez la bolsa y echándose a la boca dos bollos rellenos de crema amarilla.

-¿Has visto al Pucchiemon por aquí?

La digimon negó con la cabeza, poniendo una cara de desánimo que alcanzó a persuadir a su camarada.

-Bueno-soltó la chica cruzándose de brazos-vamos a buscarle cuanto antes. Tengo tarea de matemáticas que terminar para mañana.

* * *

El primer lugar que las dos chicas visitaron fue el sitio en donde Airu había dejado su trampa. El digimon no estaba allí, para su mala suerte, por lo que siguieron caminando y recorriendo el DigiQuartz buscándole. Encontraron varios digimons por el camino, ninguno que excediera el nivel adulto, y ninguno que llamara la atención de la cazadora, para suerte de su digimon. Ésta caminaba siguiéndole desde atrás, con su rastrillo de acero cargado en el hombro y su mirada casi puesta en el cielo, apenas prestando atención al entorno y no tener la desgracia de avistar al digimon por allí y tener que darle la alarma a la chica; odiaba mentirle, aunque lo hacía sin darse cuenta la mitad del tiempo.

-Espero que al tonto de Ren no se le haya ocurrido cazarlo-comentó Airu con ambas manos en la cintura, mientras caminaba-como hizo esa vez con el DemiDevimon.

Tiempo atrás, su compañero de equipo le había jugado una mala pasada y había capturado con facilidad un digimon que Airu venia persiguiendo desde hacía días. No se lo perdonó hasta que Ren le avisó del Parasimon salvaje que ahora estaba en la colección de la chica. Sin embargo le había advertido que controlara sus impulsos por los digimons "adorables" o él estaría en su camino cada vez que la viera con los ojos saliéndose de su cara.

-Es un idiota-exclamó la niña, bufando por la nariz y cerrando los ojos. Al momento de abrirlos, alcanzó a ver de reojo la figura blanca y rosada moverse por un callejón al otro lado de la calle, detrás de un edificio-¡Ahí está!-exclamó, con su voz haciendo eco en todos lados.

Cho-hakkaimon dio un salto de la impresión y rápidamente avanzó con su arma en la mano detrás de la chica. Corrieron por callejones llenos de basura y calles deshabitadas, espantando a los pocos digimons que estaban por esos lados en su persecución. La digimon se chocó varias veces contra contenedores de basura y cajas que había en el suelo; su enorme cabeza de peluche rosado se atoró en un callejón demasiado estrecho y su camarada tuvo que regresar para ayudarla a salir.

-Mira como nos haces perder el tiempo-exclamó la rubia, tironeando del brazo de la otra-¡ese digimon se me va a escapar!

-¡Lo siento Airu!

Finalmente consiguió sacarla de su atolladero y reemprendieron la marcha, con el digimon perseguido desapareciendo temporalmente de la vista. Las dos chicas salieron del callejón a una avenida que se les hizo familiar.

-Llegamos aquí de nuevo-dijo la digimon mirando en rededor.

Airu observó detenidamente cada lugar, y sus ojos regresaron al bote de basura en donde el Pucchiemon se le había escapado la primera vez. Estaba destapado, tal y como lo había dejado. Luego avanzó algunos pasos, siempre mirando alrededor.

-Vamos Cho-hakkaimon-llamó a su compañera-ese digimon no es tan tonto como para regresar a esconderse en ese lugar, así que no perdamos nuestro tiempo buscándolo allí.

-Sí-asintió la otra, echando a caminar.

Cojeaba de la pierna derecha después de haberse golpeado dos veces en ese lugar, pero ni ella ni la joven humana le dieron mucha importancia. En la cacería, siempre se enfocaban en lo que tenían que hacer.

-Ha sido bastante listo como para escaparse dos veces-comentaba Airu, siempre en voz alta-pero será mío tarde o temprano.

Cho-hakkaimon sabía del plan que estaba usando la chica. Decía todo esto en altavoz para que el Pucchiemon le escuchara y, creyéndola demasiado ingenua, regresaría a esconderse en el bote de basura de antes, en donde le aguardaba otra de las trampas. Sin embargo y poco a poco, los comentarios de la rubia comenzaron a sentarle mal.

-Ningún digimon lindo se escapa de las manos de Airu Suzaki; lo atraparé así sea lo último que haga. Desde el momento en que se cruzó por mi camino, ese digimon es mío.

El magullón en la pierna de Cho-hakkaimon comenzó a molestar. Primero era una sensación latente y calurosa, poco a poco se volvió más dolorosa y pronto la cojera se hizo bastante más evidente. Estuvo por detenerse varias veces para revisar qué tan grave había sido el golpe, pero no quería molestar a Airu, menos ahora que estaba tan enfocada en lo que hacía. Además, si llegaban a perder al Pucchiemon otra vez, seguro la culparía a ella de nuevo por el retraso. Maldijo por lo bajo al digimon de no irse a la trampa de una buena vez y que Airu notara que ella lo estaba padeciendo. La chica siguió haciendo comentarios sobre lo lindo que era el digimon en cuestión, de lo mucho que lo estrujaría en cuanto lo tuviera en sus brazos y de lo bien que lo trataría, todo esto a propósito para espantarlo y hacerlo salir cuanto antes de su guarida, causando esta reacción por cierto en el digimon que yacía escondido bajo un montón de materiales, y calentando más la sangre de Cho-hakkaimon atrás.

Pasados varios minutos de "adorable monólogo", Airu se hartó. Golpeó con el taco de su bota en el suelo y soltó un rugido al cielo.

-¿Pero dónde demonios estás metido digimon? ¡Tengo tarea de matemáticas y casi son las ocho! ¡Cuando te encuentre...-dijo mientras se volteaba-me las vas a pagar!

Esta última exclamación la hizo mirando exactamente en la dirección en la que Pucchiemon estaba escondido, y creyéndose descubierto, el digimon soltó un alarido y salió corriendo de su escondite, de regreso por donde antes había venido. Airu se sorprendió de la coincidencia, pero rápidamente reaccionó y salió corriendo tras él.

-¡Date prisa, Cho-hakkaimon!-le llamó.

-¡Ya voy!-contestó su digimon atrás, avanzando con mucho esfuerzo a causa de la pierna adolorida.

El digimon rosado corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban por la avenida, escuchando únicamente el eco de los tacos de la chica chocando contra los edificios. No quería voltear y ver su espeluznante cara, porque sabía que se quedaría paralizado y sería presa fácil. Solo podía correr hasta perderla.

-¡Esta vez será mío, no escapará!-exclamaba la rubia emocionada. Ni siquiera se volteó cuando escuchó a su digimon soltar un quejido de dolor, sobreponerse y seguir corriendo.

El digimon se metió justo por el callejón de antes, habiéndole sacado bastante ventaja a la cazadora, quien sonrió de verle caer en su truco. Cuando ya saboreaba su victoria, se detuvo de golpe al escuchar algo grande y pesado chocar contra el suelo, seguido de un quejido prolongado. Se volvió y vio a su camarada de cara contra el suelo.

-¡Pero qué haces, Cho-hakkaimon! ¡Date prisa que se nos escapa!

La digimon escuchó la orden, pero no tuvo fuerza de voluntad para levantarse. Le dolía la pierna y además estaba finalmente a puertas de atrapar al codiciado digimon de la rubia. Tal y como le ocurriera esa tarde, no sabía si quería atraparlo de una vez para que ella fuese feliz, o simplemente para que dejase de importarle tanto. Solo sería otro triunfo y todo volvería a la normalidad.

_"¿Verdad que sí? Todo volverá a ser como antes...solo Airu y yo"_—pensaba la digimon, aspirando el polvo del asfalto_-"Cuando lo tenga en su colección, dejará de ser importante...y ella volverá a fijarse en mi. Pero... ¿y si no es así?... ¿Y si él termina gustándole más que yo?"_

Aquel era un viejo y recurrente sentimiento que tenía Cho-hakkaimon. Un temor y furia horrendos de verse desplazada. No podría soportar algo como aquello, pero tampoco podía dejar de cazar digimons para ver sonreír a Airu y complacerla. ¿Qué hacer?

-¡Cho-hakkaimon!-escuchó que le gritaban casi encima. Levantó la cabeza y allí estaba ella-¡¿Por qué te quedas ahí tirada? ¡Levántate!-demandó cogiéndola de un brazo y haciéndola levantar-¡Se escapará!

La digimon hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero su pierna le falló y cayó sentada al suelo. Airu hizo chirriar los dientes y la instó a levantarse otra vez, pero la digimon no obedeció.

-¡Airu, por favor para!-exclamó de pronto.

La cazadora se detuvo de tironearla en el acto. Se quedó viéndola con una mezcla de confusión y preocupación.

-¿Te...te hice daño?-preguntó.

Cho-hakkaimon sorprendió y levantó la cabeza, extrañada. Luego negó en silencio. Airu recuperó su postura demandante.

-¡Entonces vamos! ¡No podemos dejar Pucchiemon que se vaya!

-¡Airu detente por favor!-soltó su digimon, tapándose los oídos por sobre el traje rosado que cubría su cabeza-¡Ya no puedo seguir escuchando ese nombre!

-¡Pero...!

-Entiendo que te guste mucho ese digimon pero... ¡¿realmente lo quieres tanto?

-¡Claro que sí!

-¿Tan valioso es para ti? Ni siquiera lo conoces.

-¡No me importa! ¡Ninguno de mis digimons me conocía hasta antes de que los cazara, y ahora ellos me aman!

-¡Pero ellos no te aman tanto como yo!

El eco de las voces de las dos chicas fue apagándose poco a poco mientras el silencio regresaba al lugar. Airu observaba a su digimon sentada en el suelo, con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos vidriosos. ¿Por qué?

-Claro que me amas-soltó la rubia seriamente-Eres mi digimon; es normal que me quieras.

-No, no-soltó la otra, negando con su gran cabeza-yo te quiero todavía más. Te quiero más de lo que los otros digimons puedan quererte, y más de lo que los otros digimons quieren a sus cazadores. ¡Eres lo más especial de este mundo, Airu!

-Entonces si me quieres tanto, ¡levántate y ayúdame a cazar a ese digimon!-demandó la chica cerrando su puño.

Cho-hakkaimon negó otra vez con la cabeza y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Luego y con la boca temblando, alcanzó a articular.

-¿Yo...yo...significo algo especial para ti?-quiso saber.

Airu se extrañó de la pregunta. Estuvo por responder un apresurado "sí" pero luego se dio cuenta de que sería una respuesta "automática". Nunca se había detenido a pensar en si Opossumon era algo especial para ella, o si la quería simplemente porque era su digimon y la ayudaba a obtener lo que quería. Se dio cuenta de que la respuesta estaba en esa misma pregunta.

-Claro que lo eres.-respondió-Eres mi digimon. Eso te hace especial, más que a nadie más en el mundo.

Su digimon levantó la cabeza. Se sonrojó todavía más e hizo un puchero. Luego y de un movimiento, se levantó un poco y se colgó con ambos brazos de la cintura de Airu, aplastando su cara mojada contra la falda estampada de la chica.

-Entonces, ¡no me hagas cazar a ese digimon! Por favor...-terminó, ahogándose en pena y lágrimas.

La rubia se sonrojó un poco ante lo apenante de la situación, aunque algo en su egocéntrico y egoísta corazón alcanzó a resquebrajarse ante las lágrimas de su camarada. Nunca la había visto así. Únicamente la había visto llorar de indignación y celos, lo que por cierto le había hecho mucha gracia, pero este sentimiento estaba muy lejos de ser algo divertido. Quiso de alguna forma evitarle aquella tristeza, inexplicable para ella, por lo que soltó un suspiro y de la nada se había olvidado del otro digimon. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros desnudos de la otra y le habló.

-No llores. Pareces un bebé.

Cho-hakkaimon asintió y se secó el rostro con el brazo. Luego tomó la mano que su compañera le ofrecía para levantarse y casi se fue de lado al sentir el magullón en su pierna latiendo otra vez. Airu la ayudó a sostenerse.

-¡Hm!-soltó la chica, apenas notando aquello-Vamos a tener que arreglar eso cuanto antes. No vas a ayudarme de nada a cazar digimons con una herida en la pierna.

La cazadora echó a caminar con su digimon apoyada en ella, mientras sacaba su XrosLoader para cambiar de espacios. Cho-hakkaimon iba demasiado distraída sintiendo el tibio abrazo de la niña y sus cuerpos cercanos como para darle mayor importancia al dolor de su pierna. Sin embargo no quiso ser descortés con ella.

-¿Vas a curarme tú la herida?-preguntó con una tímida sonrisa.

-Ni modo; no le preguntaría a mamá que lo haga. Se espantaría de verte.

-¿Estás diciendo que soy fea...?

-¿Vas a querer Omelette o panqueques para la cena?-preguntó la rubia, saltándose a propósito la pregunta de la otra.

Cho-hakkaimon sonrió y exclamó emocionada, mientras ambas chicas cruzaban abrazadas el portal al mundo de los humanos.

-¡Omelette por favor!

* * *

Esa noche, Opossumon volvió a dormir abrazada de su querida compañera, con el estómago lleno de queso, la pierna vendada y su dulce aroma a fresas en la nariz, con el corazón tranquilo y palpitando alegre en su pecho de saberse finalmente, el digimon más especial para la chica.

**FIN**

* * *

**Lady Beelze: **Mi primer shojo-ai *fuck yeah*. Xros Hunters no fue mi temporada favorita (creo que fue de las peores...) pero tenía muchos personajes con mucho potencial para explotar. Lástima que la hicieron "por hacerla" en vez de darle la seriedad y tiempo necesarios como para que se convirtiera en una buena historia. Muchos odian a Airu por su actitud (comprensible) pero ella era una de mis personajes favoritas, junto a su exageradamente celosa camarada. Finalmente un modelo rubio-rosa AGRESIVO, dominante, manipulador, serio y determinado que no se rinde con nada (excepto cuando se enfrentan a Quartzmon xD) y no una princesita que necesita que la cuiden y la mimen. Ella se cuida y mima sola xD

Ojalá les haya gustado ^^ me dejan sus reviews por favor :3 Hasta el siguiente OS!


End file.
